


Swish

by CriticsCubby



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticsCubby/pseuds/CriticsCubby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not their usual type of court date. Post-IWTB, Pre-revival. Fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swish

**Swish**

**Disclaimer -** I own nothin’, Jon Snow.  
**Summary -** Basketball!fic fluff piece. Post-IWTB but pre-revival. 

\------------------

This was not how she had envisioned spending her Friday afternoon. She’d finished up her rounds early at the hospital and was about to head home when she got the call.

“Meet me at the park, by the basketball courts.” He’d said. She attempted to protest, but in typical Mulder fashion, he’d turned on the charm and she couldn’t say no. She could never say no. 

It was that magical time of year when there was a slight crispness to the air but it wasn’t so cold as to require a heavy jacket. The leaves on the trees boasting their season’s best, only falling to the ground if touched by a strong breeze. The light was just starting to fade when she pulled into the parking lot by the courts, she could see Mulder leaning against a tree trunk, basketball in hand. 

He walked over to her car door, bouncing the ball just once by the window before reaching down and opening the door.

“I hope you brought your game face, Scully.” His eyes, alight with excitement, met her skeptical ones. 

“I hope you brought me some alternative footwear, since it was so imperative I get here quickly…” She pointed down at her heel-clad feet. 

Mulder smiled and walked back toward the tree he had been leaning against, grabbed a bag that she hadn’t noticed earlier, and walked back toward her holding it aloft. 

“Footwear, m’lady. And, a change of clothes.” Her brow arched with curiosity, “As much as I’d love to play you in your current state of dress, I think we’ll get better range of motion if you change. Bathrooms are that way,” he pointed toward the other side of the parking lot, “and I’ll see you on the court!” He bounced the ball at their feet and took off into the fenced court. 

She smiled and walked off to change. 

\------------

Clad in some old tennis shoes, baggy shorts she couldn’t figure out how he knew existed, and one of his old t-shirts, the game had begun. Game was a loose term; it was mainly just Mulder dramatically dribbling around her and taking crazy shots, she didn’t mind. 

“Come on, Scully, let’s see what you’ve got.” He tossed the ball to her and immediately took on a defensive position in between her and the hoop.

She dribbled the ball half-heartedly, took a step forward and he immediately stepped in, knocked the ball from her hands and they both watched as it bounced away from them. 

“Mulderrr,” she started, “are you not even going to give me a chance?” He jogged off to get the ball, Scully crossing her arms in a mock-pout. 

“Okay, Scully...Let’s see your pivots. If you wanna get the ball past me, you’re going to have to learn to deal with physical pressure.” He winked, she smirked. 

Ball in hand, she dribbled towards the goal, towards him. He was in her space almost immediately, hands outstretched defensively. She caught the ball, clutching it protectively. 

“Alright, you’ve made your choice...can’t dribble it out, gotta pivot and take your shot.” He was shifting his weight between his feet, standing slightly crouched, hands still ready to pounce. 

She stood there, frozen, trying to pry into his brain to figure out which way she should go. Any other time seeing into his thoughts would be easy for her, but not today. 

“Pivot, Scully. You have to pivot.” He dropped his hands, and turned to one side, leaving his left foot planted in front of her. “See? Just plant one foot and move the other. Either one.” He smiled, she narrowed her eyes. He repositioned in front of her, defensive stance and game face back on. 

Scully glanced to the right, his gaze followed. She shifted her weight to the left, his right hand extended towards her. They both recentered. 

“Scully. You have to PIVOT.” He dropped his hands somewhat exasperatedly and demonstrated again.

“Mulder, if you Ross Geller me ONE more time…” With him turned to one side, she took the opportunity to widen the gap, pivoting to the right and taking the shot.

_SWISH_

“Nothin’ but net.” She watched his lower jaw slowly come back to meet its top, his gaze following the ball as it bounced out of sight. 

“Scully, you’ve been holding out on me!” With a satisfied smirk, she reached out for him. 

“Come on, Mulder, let’s go home.” She squeezed his hand and started back toward the parking lot, Mulder running off after the ball.

“I mean, I’ve always known you were my lobster…” He called out after her. She smiled, pausing for him to catch up. 

“I see you’ve been watching Friends without me?” She linked her arm through his, basketball perched between his other arm and hip. 

“Well, you know...I had to find out if they ended up together, they’d been through so much.” 

“He’s her lobster, Mulder. Nothing could keep them apart forever.” She leaned toward him, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. 

It might not have been how she meant to spend her Friday, but she couldn’t remember what she had planned to do anymore anyway.


End file.
